


Keeping Quiet

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many rooms in the TARDIS are up for maintenance, leaving the Ponds and the Doctor in the main room. After Amy and Rory fall asleep, the Doctor gets bored. Apparently, telling River to keep quiet and removing her knickers is the answer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite but kind of sort of mild exhibitionism. Kind of. Taken from my ffnet account, Scarlett Rogue.

Sexy decided that a Sunday evening was the perfect time to close off the rooms of the TARDIS for maintenance, a decision which frustrated the Doctor to know end. Weren't Sundays boring enough without being locked in a room with the parents of his attractive wife?

Amy and Rory had dozed off maybe ten minutes earlier, and River was under the control system, swinging gently in the Doctor's make-shift mechanic swing.

Now, the Doctor didn't always get good ideas on a Sunday, but when he did... well, he was absolutely certain that his wife would run with them, no matter how crazy they were.

The Doctor made his way down the few steps, fell to his knees in front of his wife, and pressed his lips to hers before she knew what was happening. River caught on quick and reached one hand up to the back of the Doctor's neck, grabbing the scruff of hair and pulling it softly between her fingers, grinning against his lips as he groaned.

It was when she felt a hand slip up her thigh, heading for the hem of her dress, that she pulled away.

"Not now, Doctor."

"River," he groaned, dragging his lips along her throat hungrily.

"Nope," she giggled and pulled his head away, holding it between her hands. "My parents are right above us. What if they wake up and see?"

"They won't," he whispered cockily, grinning like a goof yet still managing to look sexy. "We'll be quick."

"Now, sweetie, you know I don't finish quick."

He leaned forward slowly, pressed his lips to her ear, and breathed out, "You will this time."

River had never been a cautious person. She had stolen who knows how many cars when she was young, gotten into way more trouble than anyone could count, and never hesitated to do it again. This, however, she wasn't sure she wanted to risk. Nonetheless, when the Doctor's hand pushed aside the fabric of her dress and lovingly stroked over her knickers she sighed, grabbed him by the hair, and bit his neck softly.

"Make it fast," she groaned. The Doctor grinned and pulled away.

"Turn around," he said, eyes straying to her bare thighs.

"I'm sorry?"

"Trust me."

River rolled her eyes but did as he said, curious as to what was running through that mad mind of his. Normally she took control, but these weren't exactly normal circumstances, were they? She turned around and allowed the Doctor to push her onto her hands and knees, the swing pushing against her abdomen, highlighting her rising arousal.

"Whatever you do, don't scream." The Doctor lay a sweet kiss on her forehead while his hands rubbed down her back sensually. Then he was behind her, dragging her knickers down her legs. River glanced up at her parents, visible through the see-through floor. God, if they woke up and saw this...

The thought was wiped from her mind the second she felt the Doctor run his long finger between her lips, moving slowly over the slick folds of skin. His other hand was rubbing over her ass, squeezing ever now and then. The Doctor brought his finger to her clit and circled it teasingly, and River pushed back against him, a moan slipping from her lips. The finger stopped in place.

"Keep quiet, darling," he said so soft, so sweet. River reached one hand off the floor and held it over her mouth just in case. She was never very good at being quiet.

That finger was moving again, this time pushing right against her clit, wide strokes that caused River's head to fall forward as her eyes snapped shut. She was too wet already; her cum slid from her hole and coated the tip of the Doctor's fingers, making his strokes faster and smoother.

River pulled her hand away, lifted herself up, and looked back at the Doctor desperately.

"You said this would be quick," she said pointedly. She was going for stern, but her voice shook from the pleasure.

"Rule number one," he grinned. His eyes had become impossibly black and the hand on her ass had fallen between his legs, pressing against his erection but not moving, waiting for something bigger.

"Or I can pull my dress down and walk away?" She arched an eyebrow at him and he chuckled and nodded. Satisfied, River faced forward again and put the hand back over her mouth. His finger was moving again, circling her hole before the Doctor pushed it in slowly.

He wasn't trying to tease her, not intentionally. The Doctor always loved this part, loved exploring each and every centimeter that his skilled fingers could touch. Meanwhile, every nerve in her core was begging for his attention. She whimpered as he pushed his finger in all the way, adding a second one almost immediately after.

"Oh, shit. Doctor..." The words fell from her lips before she could stop herself, but they were too soft to travel far. The Doctor withdrew his fingers then pushed them in again, curling them against the walls of her pussy. Her hips jerked at the contact, muscles contracting around the slender digits.

"You are so beautiful like this," he whispered gruffly. "So open and perfect. I could do this all day."

"N-no, I need...Oh God, I need to come." Had she given up trying to be silent? Not completely. It was just too hard to keep quiet when his fingers were slowly fucking her. All she wanted to do was beg. How does one beg without speaking, though?

"Oh, you will, my love." His breathing was becoming more shallow, and River could feel the tremors running through her leg that was pressed against his. He was touching himself now, rubbing his hand to match the speed of his fingers.

"More," she begged softly. Her eyes flickered again to the two people sleeping upstairs. Still sound asleep, and she hoped they stayed that way. At this point, nothing could stop her from coming, not even them.

The Doctor groaned and pushed another finger in, stretching her walls out on the in-stroke, and began pumping the three fingers in and out of his needy wife. River bit down on her hand, trying to stifle the gasps and whines. Without realizing it, her hips were meeting the Doctor's thrusts, her stomach tightening with each crash of his fingers against her soaked walls.

"Fuck, faster, sweetie. Feels too good," she gasped out, louder than she probably should have, but she was beyond caring. She needed him to make her come with just his fingers, she needed that perfect release.

"River...You've got to- ah, you've got to be quiet." His hand had found it's way into his pants, stroking his cock in time with his fingers.

River braced her knees on the ground and brought her other hand off the floor, pushed aside the top of the dress, and took one of her breasts in hand. She squeezed and kneaded the mound, skillfully pinching her nipples, trying to bring herself closer to the edge.

"Oh, bugger!" The Doctor bit his lip and jerked forward, hard cock pressed against River's leg, his breathing shallow as he came. His fingers curled inside River, staying perfectly still for about ten seconds before she turned her head.

"You came before I did? Men," she muttered, fake scorn in her voice. The Doctor giggled slightly and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the small of her back.

Her hand flew up to stifle the scream when his fingers suddenly withdrew and pounding back into her, seemingly hitting ever wall all at once. Her knees shook but she didn't try to support them, fingers brushing over her hard nipples. Three fingers pounded into her wet hole, and a fourth finger snuck up to her clit and began rubbing in quick circles.

"Yes, oh god yes, don't you dare stop!" The swing was creaking from River pushed back and forth, meeting the Doctor's thrusts.

"Oh, I've got just the trick," The Doctor muttered. The finger on her clit was gone, the ones inside her still pumping away expertly. A few seconds later, River moaned loudly, knees buckled, as she felt a certain tongue flick over her clit. The hand over her mouth decided it wasn't doing any good and slapped against the ground to hold herself up, as her knees also decided they wouldn't do their job.

"Doctor!" She tried to stay quiet, she really did. The tongue was too much, though. It was always too much, and he knew it.

River gritted her teeth as the pleasure overcame her, her knees shaking uncontrollably as they did each time he brought her off. Her muscles tightened and his fingers were rendered motionless inside her, cum spilling over them through her orgasm. The room was filled with the faint sounds of her high-pitched whines, muffled suddenly by the Doctor's hand over her mouth.

He pulled his mouth away from her, waiting until her muscles relaxed before withdrawing his fingers. River let out the breath she had been holding and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead before she grabbed the sides of the swing and pulled herself up. The dress fell back in to place and the Doctor moved a few feet over, a hand wrapped lovingly around her waist.

"While," he chuckled as he glanced up at the sleeping humans above them. "You failed brilliantly at being quiet, my love."

"Mm, you never said anything about tongue."

"Always the deal breaker, isn't it?" The Doctor winked at her as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked one of them slowly, enjoying the way River's eyes widened in surprise.

"You really are a mad man, aren't you?" She growled.

"River? Doctor?"

The couple jumped away from each other, the Doctor quickly hiding his hand behind his back. Amy had just woken up and leaned over the long bed-like chair to look down at them. By the time her sleepy eyes focused on the two, they were about three feet apart and looked like two teenagers who had been caught doing something naughty.

"Amy!" The Doctor cried out, eyes feigning innocence. "We were just-"

"Stop right there, I don't want to know!"

With that, Amy cuddled back up to Rory, pointedly ignoring the burst of giggles from down below.


End file.
